


Strange Love

by MindTrove



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I can't just do shameless smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, or at least kind of, there needs to be feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindTrove/pseuds/MindTrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas shows Moro sex is more than just quick trysts and romps when no ones looking.</p><p>This can be seen as an add on to chapter 12 of Smokey Taboo after Moro's terrible attempt to be romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to said chapter this relates to: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5865799/chapters/13549438
> 
> Not nessessary to read entire but feel free if you're curious.
> 
> This is my first attempt at anything graphic so take that in mind lol  
> I tried.

“I’m suppose this isn’t all that bad…”

Solas continued peppering kisses down her throat, slowing to a halt between her breasts. His eyes trailed back up to look at Moro, a heavy heat to his gaze that took her by surprised as her cheeks were dusted with a slight blush.

Solas subtly grinned as his hand rose from their place against her hips, slowly caressing up her sides, over her peaks and onto her shoulders. He pushed the nightdress over her shoulders, leaving her chest bare and displayed for his eyes to feast on.

“And now? Emma’lath?” There was a deep rumble to his voice that called to something deep and buried in Moro, whether she liked what she was feeling or not she wasn’t certain but it didn’t stop her blush from deepening and heat to pool down south.

“I don’t recall protesting…Do you” Solas gave low chuckled, flat palms placed behind her back to lift her upright and bring her closer to him.  
“Teldirthalelan…” Solas trailed lazy circles with his tongue along one nipple before Moro could protest. She was breathing heavily through her nose as he took her into his mouth and sucked. Eyes closed and bottom lip between her teeth, with his eyes closed and attention on her breasts it would be easy to assume she wasn’t enjoying this. But he could feel the rapid rise and fall of her lower abdomen and her legs squirming beneath him. So it seemed she would make him work for it, to hear her moan and sigh with delights?  
Very well.

While tonight was for him to show Moro there was more to the art of sex than simple romps and trysts, he could employ certain familiar aspects she was used to. He moved him attention to his twin peak and displayed a bit more force in his suctions and she whimpered, just barely above a whisper. With one hand on her lower back he brought the other up to twist and pinch her neglected nipple earning a shocked gasp from Moro. 

Solas smiled smugly against her breast and continued mercilessly with his ministrations. “Son of a….fuck…” Solas released from her, massaging both breasts with his hands, close mouthed grin right in her face. 

“That’s wasn’t so hard was it?”  
“Smug bastard…” 

Solas chuckled again and brought Moro in for a kiss, an innocent peck at first till she decided to take back the reigns a bit. Pulling on his lower lip into mouth, goading him to be rougher, more aggressive with her. There would be none of that tonight however, Solas resisted the urge to pinch and squeeze every inch of her and pulled her face between his hands and bring her face close to his.

“You remember what tonight is about yes? Ma’lath?”  
“Yes.” Moro’s breaths were becoming more laboured, limbs twitchy, unused to such slow and deliberate dances to sex. She made a promise though, to herself more than anyone that she would try. Even if it meant relinquishing control. “I remember. Come, Isalan hima sa i’na.”

“Patience Ma Vhenan” Solas gently pushed Moro back down among the throws and pillow, spreading her legs out wide and rubbing along the insides of her thighs and lowering his head between them. “I would taste you before I take you.”

Solas placed a chaste kiss just above her pearl, earning a frustrated groan from above him as Moro slammed her head back against the pillows and gripped her hands against the many silken sheets below them. Solas used both thumbs to pull and spread her lips apart to show her drench quim, clit swollen and aching to be touched. A secret delight bubbling in his chest in torturing Moro so much. “Ha’mi’in. Lasa em tua rosas’da’din” Solas dragged the flat of his tongue from entrance and up and taking her swollen jewel into his mouth.

“Oh fuck! You pr-uugh…” Solas continued to feast on her, eyes closed in a bliss of his own, her moans and sharp inhales of breath music to his ears. Moro’s body continued to quiver and pulse as Solas switched from teasing her entrance with his tongue and lapping at her clit. This was a first for Moro, and the feeling of being eaten out was driving her wild and she was….close? No she couldn’t be close that was ridiculous. Her body was giving her all the signals however and her instinct was to pull away from the source. Solas would not have any of that however, wrapping his arms around her waist and going further. He became more vigorous in his work as he could tell she was close.

“Don’t fight it.”

Moro gave a quiet shudder as she came, hips twitching and breathe shaky. Solas gave Moro a moment of composer. Wiping his mouth and chin of her arousal, he was taken aback at the sight before him. Hair fanned out, breathing laboured and eyes glossy. Moro was allowing herself to truly enjoy what love-making could be and it filled him with twinge of pride and happiness. 

“You are so beautiful Moro…” 

It seemed there was no limit to how much her blush could deepen as she turned her face away from him. No he would not allow her to shy away from him words, nestling between her legs and grabbing her face between his hands and showering her mouth with kisses. “Beautiful, wonderful…”

Despite the orgasm the feeling in the pit of her did not subside and only grew as Solas continued to shower her with love. Moro was distracted by the hardness pressing against her, Solas noticed as well, a blush of his own creeping along his ears as he rid himself of his remaining clothing.

Would Solas find it strange to know Moro had never lain on her back for a man before? She had always found the position incredibly intimate, too intimate for her tastes. This was all part of the exercise in pushing boundaries however. Relinquishing control like this. She could enjoy this right? Being beneath Solas like this, open and…

Exposed.

Vulnerable.

Weak.

She was taken out of her thoughts at the feeling of him aligning the tip of himself at her entrance.

“Moro…”  
“Please…” Solas plunged in in one fluid motion, Moro let out blissed breathy moan at the fullness of the feeling. She would never get enough of the feeling of how much he filled her, every inch inside her encompassed by him, filling an ache only Solas could. “Oh....Solas…” Her silent plead was enough for Solas to start moving and gods did it feel good.  
Moro abandoned all pretence and moaned with abandon at each thrust, calling his name, hands clenched into fists by her sides. It was hard to remain gentle at this part of the show and she was glad for it, let him be a little rough. She didn’t need gentle hands even if she liked it. 

No. She loved it. She loved how gentle he had been, was being. She loved Solas. Oh gods she loved him.

“Solas….Solas…I…”

‘I love him, I love him, I love him oh gods I love him’

Her heart was filled with it and it frightened her. She heart had filled with so much love till it was fit to burst. 

And it did.

What started as unnoticeable tears became a shower of them, and she began wracking with sobs, hands that should have been caressing every inch of him were pushing him away. Solas out of her and at her side immediately. Hushing her a rubbing smooth circles along her sides as she cried into her hands.

“I can’t….I can’t do it. It’s too much”

It was too intimate, too much for her to handle. Solas rested his forehead against hers and knowing smile on his face. “You’ve done so well my love.”

“I can’t do it Solas.”  
“Don't you want to?”

Moro looked into Solas’ eyes. He should be irritated, annoyed at her display and out of bed but he wasn’t. He was there, helping her through this. 

“Yes…”  
“Then direct me Vhenan, tell me what you want”

Solas was between her legs again, bringing himself to hardness again, but he would not move. Not without her say so. Moro bit at her lip again, placing him back against her and guiding him back in. A deep exhale from them both at being joined again. If she knew anything, this felt right at least, Solas inside her. Solas pulled out to the tip but stopped when Moro placed a hand on his cheek.

“Slower…and deeper…” Solas smiled and pulled Moro into a deep kiss that left her weak and wanting, pulling a sigh from her lips. Hips rocking back and forth on a gentle and deep pace, Moro pulled them both onto their side, leg straddling over his hip as Solas continued to bury himself deeper and deeper inside her. Heat built up again but this time not where it hurt. Her felt open, liberated. Solas' thrusts became more erratic as he got closer to his release, happiness was blooming inside her and she couldn’t contain her laughter. 

She laughed and laughed and it felt wonderful Solas grinned and closed his mouth against hers and she laughed against his lips.

Solas stilled with his release, spending himself inside her and groaning against her ear. She always did love the sound of that. 

Both of them laid down on their backs beside each other, taking in deep fills of air, sweaty and tired from the intense coupling. Moro rolled over to lie against his chest peppering his neck and cheeks with kisses. Solas pulled her close, Moro’s fears of intimacy may not be gone completely, but this was a big leap for them both and he was sure another round would be perfect to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen used was found through FenXShiral
> 
> Teldirthalelan: Stupid (One who will not learn)  
> Ha’mi’in. Lasa em tua rosas’da’din: Relax. Let me make you cum.  
> Isalan hima sa i’na: I lust to become one with you


End file.
